<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master Nobody by Interstella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732843">Master Nobody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella'>Interstella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Kingdom Hearts, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of the Master of Masters and his origin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master Nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically my theory in fanfic form.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once, long ago, there was a world where light and dark existed in complete harmony. The denizens of this world lived with both the warmth of love, and the cold touch of hate, emotions of light and dark swirling together, never one stronger than the other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Above that world shone the ever present moon. It’s heart bathed the world in light, even during the darkest of nights. It’s protection extended to every creature, holding the balance of harmony within their own hearts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You see, it was from this moon that all hearts began. The people and creatures on the world below, even the world itself, all were born from this moon. It watched them grow, watched over them as they lived their lives, as they grew more and more curious about the world around them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the world grew, not all creatures upon it had a perfect balance. Some were more light than others, and some hearts held more darkness. It was only by the will of the moon that the darkness didn’t consume them and twist them into foul creatures. The moon held the darkness of hearts at bay, lest the world fall into peril. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As time passed, some became curious about the moon in their sky. They would look up into the otherwise empty sky and wonder why the only light came from the moon. Why there were no others. As the moon watched over them, they too watched it back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, there existed a man whose curiosity led him to devise experiments. Ones designed to test the moon. To see what it was made of, and how it worked. This man came to learn the truth. He learned that the Moon was a kingdom of its own. That it was where all hearts came from, and where they went when bodies expired. It was the birth place and home to all hearts. He was the one to give the moon a name. To dub unto it a moniker for all the world to remember. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kingdom Hearts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His life was spent in pursuit of knowledge. His fondest wish was to understand the role that Kingdom Hearts played in the world. He looked up with curiosity, wondering if he could somehow unlock its secrets. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the years passed, he attempted many things to gain this knowledge. From successes like glass lenses that could peer upon the moon’s surface, to failures such as ladders to attempt to reach it. Eventually, he went in a new direction, forged a new path. His determination and will to unlock the moon’s secrets yielded him an idea. A key with which to unlock the secrets of the heart. A blade to pierce through mystery and uncertainty and to bring forth the light. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As with all things in his world, the light and the dark must remain in balance, thus, his experiments produced two keys. One forged of light, and the other of darkness. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Moon watched as he forged these keys, and then as he used them. The first did nothing. It's dark metal had no reaction to anything the man would try. It simply sat there, as if watching. Disappointed, he set it aside and refused to even give it a name. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The second, the key of light, reacted to his will. His desire and need to know all there was to know caused the blade to reach out, almost as if it had its own will. This was the key that was going to unlock the secrets to Kingdom Hearts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He named it the Kingdom Key. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took him many years to learn how to wield it, and many more to understand how it worked. But eventually, as this man grew old and his mind began to fray, he decided that it was time. Time to use the key and unlock the mysteries of Kingdom Hearts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gave it a mighty swing and brought it to aim at the moon above. With his will, his determination, and the power of the Key, Kingdom Hearts was finally unlocked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Light bathed the world, brightening the once darkened streets and cities below. The dark of the sky could no longer be seen, instead it shone with a brilliant blue. Torches were extinguished and the people below gazed up in wonder - none understanding what had happened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The light was enough that Kingdom Hearts no longer shone above them. It no longer stood out against the ink black sky. It seemed to have disappeared entirely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world remained bathed in light for some time, but slowly the light began to fade and people began to wonder what had happened. The master of Keys was nowhere to be found, and as the darkness descended, people began to notice that Kingdom Hearts was gone entirely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Master of Keys had left behind nothing but his tools. The two keys lay on the floor of his workshop, abandoned and as the last of the light began to fade, so too did they. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With the darkness of the sky returning, and no Kingdom Hearts to light their way, the people began to fall into despair, and without the Moon’s protection, the darkness in their hearts began to take over. One by one, as people succumbed to the darkness, they began to change. Eventually they began to pray on others, infecting them with their darkness with heartless abaddon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world was in chaos, and nobody knew what could be done to stop it. They sought out the Master of Keys, but found him to be nowhere - he had disappeared entirely. Instead, during their search for him they found a young man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His skin shone with a brilliant light. The same light that had once brightened their sky. Many went blind simply looking at him. They wrapped him in a cloak of darkness in an effort to protect those that wished to care for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he awoke, he claimed that he was the apprentice of the Master of Keys, and although nobody could remember ever having heard the Master claim an apprentice, the young man knew things that only the Master could have taught him. He was able to produce the two keys in flashes of light. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was he who explained things to the people. He told them that Kingdom Hearts had given them it’s protection. That it had watched down over them, and kept the darkness from consuming the world and the hearts held within it. The Master of Keys had wanted to understand this, but his efforts ended with catastrophe. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had managed to unlock the Moon’s secrets, but in doing so he had torn it in half and destroyed himself. The Keys were not just keys, but blades also. With the ability to pierce the darkness that existed in all hearts. Even Kingdom Hearts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This strange young man explained to the people that he had no name. That when the Master of Keys had used his tools, he had released the heart of Kingdom Hearts, and that this boy was all that was left of the shell that had contained it. Needing a name, he began to call himself ‘Nobody’. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This new, chaotic, world was different to how it once had been. It took the people a long time to get used to it, to find ways to battle their own darkness and prevent themselves from becoming the monsters that now roamed its surface. Conflict became the norm in this once utopian world. Realizing that the darkness could be caused by negative emotions and despair, Nobody created a projection. A new, artificial Kingdom Hearts hung in the sky and while it offered a megre light to the world, the protection the people had once known was no more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the battles raged, Nobody fought against the dark. His weapon one of the Keys that the Master of Keys had created. It seemed to be the only effective way of holding back the tide of darkness, and so he created more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He took on six apprentices, and was soon to be known as the Master of Masters. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Master of Masters hid away the Kingdom Key. He knew that it would be of use to someone else one day, but that it did not suit the world. It’s light was too pure, and could not be handled by the likes of him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For unlike all those around him, Nobody had no heart to call his own. So instead, he armed himself with the key that had no name, finding it somehow fitting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He trained his apprentices, but knew that there would be no end to this war. The darkness was here to stay - at least for now. But he wondered if that was always going to be the case? If the world would always be plunged into such darkness and chaos. Or was there something he could do about it? Would something in the future happen to allow for the restoration of the True Kingdom Hearts?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If it did, it wouldn’t happen soon. He understood that much. But he needed to know, to understand how he could ensure that the future he sought existed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he could find a way to look beyond his time, a new danger arrived. A massive creature, made of what looked like pure darkness had begun to cause havoc on the world. It’s tentacle-like limbs destroying entire cites at a time. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Master of Masters knew that this had to be stopped, or it would destroy everything in its path until nothing but darkness remained. It was indiscriminate. It would attack everything in its way and many had died attempting to stop it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So he set off. He left his apprentices behind, knowing that they were not yet strong enough to fight something so dark and powerful. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The fight was brutal, and only won because of the light shining from the Master of Master’s skin. It had held the beast back for long enough for the Master of Masters to defeat it. But the fight was not without its cost. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Noone knew what the Master of Masters looked like. None had seen his face and retained their sight. So it wasn’t surprising when none of his apprentices noticed that he had lost his eye. They had never seen it to begin with, so its absence went un-noted. Though he did wonder about their observation skills when not one of them seemed to notice the newest addition to his Keyblade, nor the seemingly heavy box he dragged along with him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Perhaps they were simply too happy rejoicing in the fact that he had succeeded in his mission. He had fulfilled his role and stopped the world eating darkness. The sky above them even began to brighten, now that it was no longer blotting out the sky. For half the day, the light prevailed and pushed the dark away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stowed the box, and hung his blade, wondering what his next role would be. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to notice that the eye in his blade continued to see, even when he was not near it. He could watch the world pass by his keyblade, even from elsewhere. And it seemed that his mind could remember everything this eye saw with startling clarity. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even the things that it had not yet seen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He began to write down these memories. Starting with the ones in the near future, and ending with the last. It took him years to complete his book, and when he did, he knew what he had to do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His new role was almost completed as he gave his apprentices theirs. When he bestowed Luxu with his role, he also handed to him a secret. The contents of the box that the man was to be tethered to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Inside, it contained half of what was needed to make things whole again. WIthin the black box, the beast was held. The beast that had slain so many so very long ago. It was the beast that had almost destroyed the world and all hearts within it. The dark shadow that was once the very heart of Kingdom Hearts. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone's theory for the MoM's identity seems to be Sora. But that seemed to predictable to me. </p><p>A line in ReMind made me think of this. When the Maser of Masters claims to be too afraid to remove his coat. What if the Maser of Masters IS Kingdom Hearts? Or at least, a part of it?</p><p>What if the Master of Masters is the Nobody of Kingdom Hearts and the box contains its heartless?</p><p>Tell me what you think.</p><p>If you want to discuss this with me in depth, my email is on my profile page :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>